Frozen
by Cats eye1
Summary: Songfic, Squall/Rinoa, Rinoa tries to melts Squall's heart. Very sweet. Please read and review. It means alot.


Disclaimer: SUE ME BITCHES!  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! It means so much!  
  
How can I get through to him, why won't he let me in? How can he expect to be happy if all he does is shut us out All I'd had tried to do was to get to know him, who he was, he's hopes, his dreams, his fears but he won't let anyone near him. What, maybe once a week he'd show any real emotions feelings. Sure we kiss but I need more than that. I need to know that he loves and trusts me enough to confide in me.  
  
I know he's unhappy with his job at the Garden everybody can see it. It's as though everything that anyone has given him he takes on as a burden not as a blessing. I think he of me like that too a duty. I hate to think that that's true but what else am I supposed to think? How can he expect life to be good to him if he refuses to see it that way?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You only see what your eyes want to see How can life what it to be what you want it to be You're frozen When your heart's not open *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His jobs important to him. I know it is. It always will be and I know he feels that Glabadia deserves a lesson but he shouldn't focus like that it's not their fault they were controlled. Why has he become so materialistic - he is even going to ask Glabadia to pay money to the countries they damaged. They can't afford that since when has he cared how much money he gets and hating other countries for the mistakes they have made.  
  
This isn't the Squall I used to know. It's like he is being eaten up from the inside some one needs to help me. I know it is going to have to be me but how?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You're so consumed by how much you get You waste your time with hate and regret You're broken When your heart's not open *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How do you melt some one's heart mum? How?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If I could melt your heart We'd never be apart Give yourself to me You are the key *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What does she expect me do to? How does she expect me to cope? How do I tell her what I'm feeling? I've never done this before; for god's sake I've never even had a girlfriend before.  
  
Why is this all happening at once? First of all I get this stupid job, all this countries telling me to hate Glabadia to get them to pay but we've all suffered the same haven't we? I don't know what to do - I should put my foot down but that would make SeeD unpopular - there is no right option.  
  
Then Laguna has to tell me that. What a thing to tell somebody. What did he think he was doing? I can't tell Rinoa about it, it's too much burden to place on somebody. I don't want her worrying about me. It's not fair but I know she's feeling left out. I can't lose her. I can't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now there is no point placing the blame And you should know I suffered the same If I lose you My heart will be broken *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I need to lose this hatred. I know that. I have to lose the fear, not everybody is going to leave me. Not if I try. What's the point in life if you don't try? We only get one shot and a life as a SeeD isn't exactly a long one. I should act now but it's so damn hard. But then again I don't want to die wishing that I could tell Rinoa I love her. Or tell Laguna - dad - Laguna that I don't blame him well not that much for leaving you. I'm going to have to do something before it's too late aren't I mum?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Love is a bird she needs to fly Let all the hurt inside of you die You're frozen When your heart's not open *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa walked out of her room. She had no idea where she was going but her legs seemed to take her to the secret area. The place where we first kissed.  
  
Rinoa looked over the balcony to the sea beneath the garden. Last time she was here she was with Squall in his arms, in love, who knows what she was feeling now. Who would want to?  
  
Rinoa sighed and continued to look across the sea. She gasped as she felt two arms in circle her.  
  
She gazed up at the cold icy blue eyes.  
  
How can I melt them?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If I could melt your heart We'd never be apart Give yourself to me You are the key *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I didn't know you'd be here" Said Rinoa looking up at him.  
  
"Me neither.I-I have to talk to you about, about us"  
  
Rinoa sighed, she knew what was coming, "I know Squall, we're growing apart, and I don't know you anymore. You won't talk to me. You don't want me. You just want to stay in your own world hating everything and I can't cope with that."  
  
"I don't want to be like that Rinoa. It's.It's hard for me. I've never trust anyone before. Never loved. I've always been too afraid of letting people near me people who could hurt me. That's what I thought they all wanted to do and then it all changed."  
  
Squall turned to face Rinoa, "You turned everything upside-down. If I retreated in my own world only saw what I wanted I'd be in control. I'd know how to act and what to do. With you I'm lost. I need help. I-I don't want to be alone."  
  
Rinoa smiled and wrapped her arms across Squall. "You don't have to be."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* You only see what your eyes want to see How can life what it to be what you want it to be You're frozen When your heart's not open *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squall I know you haven't done anything like this before but the whole point of it is to help each other - to love and trust each other. We are the key to each other's happiness. If you are unhappy so am I. I'll be here for you always. Always."  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall tears were forming in his eyes. The ice was beginning to melt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If I could melt your heart We'd never be apart Give yourself to me You are the key *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They stayed in each other's arms until the dawn light reached their faces. Squall's grip tightened. He moves his head close to Rinoa's ear.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If I could melt your heart We'd never be apart Give yourself to me You are the key  
  
If I could melt your heart *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Just press go and review pretty please! 


End file.
